A Gift For You, Max
by spunkransom12
Summary: What happens when Max finds a little gift from mother nature one morning. Takes place after MAX. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Some Fax later on!
1. Chapter 1: Yum the Taste of Mexico!

Chapter 1: Yum the Taste of Mexico

**I don't own Max Ride! This is my first fanfic hope you like it. **

Everything was great at the moment. No one was attacking us, we were hanging out with Ella and my mom, and best of all we were stuffing our faces with Mexican food.

"You make the greatest food Dr. M." The Gasman exclaimed with a mouth full of food. That's us with our amazing table manners. Well I guess you shouldn't expect much of that from a bunch of untrained mutant bird kids.

Thank you Gazzy," my mom replied with a chuckle. "I was wondering how long will you all be staying not that I want you guys to leave or anything." She added with a smile. Everyone's eyes fell on to me. 'Thanks guys,' I thought bitterly, 'no pressure or anything.'

" I'm not sure," I told everyone. It was the only response I had for the moment so I went with it. It seemed to be a good enough answer, because everyone nodded and went back to dinner and their own conversation. 'Good,' I thought to myself. It was the last thing I needed to deal with is Angel or Nudge trying to convince me how long we would be staying. We already had eaten my mom out of house and home and it was only our first night here.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Dying!

Chapter 2: I'm Dying

I woke up the next morning with stomach pains, and not just the normal 'I'm hungry, feed me now!' pains these were different. I looked towards Ella's bed to find it empty, proudly down stairs watching tv. Our alarm clock read 8:30 am which ment Angel, Nudge and Total were still asleep in there room and Gazzy and Fang may still be in bed. Iggy on the other hand had proudly started breakfast at this point.

I stood up to feel yet another cramp shoot a wave of pain though my lower stomach. I walked to the bathroom hunched over due to the pain.

I went pee and when I stood up to flush I noticed something…BLOOD! That's right you heard me blood. I checked my underwear to find the same surprise. 'Oh god!' I thought, 'this isn't good at all, I'm dying!'

**My 2****nd**** chapter is done. I know its really short but there will be more soon enough! Hope you like it! Comment! I don't own Max Ride.**


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor Ella to the Rescue

Chapter 3: Doctor Ella To the Rescue

'Crap, how do I tell the flock this?!' I thought wildly, 'should I even tell them?' So many thoughts ran through my head at this moment. I knew I would have to tell them eventually because if I didn't Angel would find out, shortly followed by the rest of the flock. Anyway I think they will notice something is up when I drop dead. Jez, I always thought I would die differently, you know like some epic battle, not due to the fact I'm bleeding from my….well you get my point. Just then a knock came from the other side of the door. "Sorry I'm in here, " I said trying my best not to show the fear in my voice.

"I got to go!" Gazzy whined from the other side of the door. "I've waited for 10 minutes now for you to get out and your still in there." Carp had I really been in here for ten minutes already it only felt like a few seconds so far. "Are you constipated?"

"No I am not constipated, just give me a few more seconds." I replied trying to stall having to come out and face the flock.

"Hey Gaz, breakfast is ready, " I heard Iggy inform him. Iggy must have realized that Gazzy was just standing at the door to the bathroom not doing anything, "Whatcha doin." He asked like the girl from that show Phinas and Freb.

"Waiting for Max to get her butt out of the freaking bathroom," Gazzy complained to Iggy then he spoke in a more hushed voice, "I think she's constipated." That's when Iggy broke out in to hysterical laughter.

"Am not!" I yelled back at them. I felt like I could just cry and I don't cry very often. I have no clue how it was possible but I was feeling so many emotions in just a few seconds; anger, fear, sorrow, confusion. I have know clue how I didn't explode on the spot.

"Iggy, is breakfast ready?" I heard Angels voice ask from the other side. Crap she would know everything in just a few moments. I could almost see her face crumple in confusion as she tried to process my thoughts and feelings.

"What is it?" I heard the voice I knew so well ask. That sweet voice of Fang brought joy and sorrow to me. I felt my eyes fill up with moisture. Then I relized how many people were now waiting for me to get out of the bathroom. The only people who have not joined this party was Ella, Nudge, and Total. Not that I need a bigger crowd of people out there. The more that came the harder it was to come out of the bathroom.

"She..she..thinks she's…dying, Angel whispered to the others before I had time to tell her to keep her mouth shut. I heard a gasp escape someone's mouth and mummers move amongst their lips. "I..don't understand everything her thoughts and emotions are….crazy….blood…there is blood."

'Angel stop,' I thought to her, 'hush now no more don't…' I didn't get to finish my thoughts due to the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What's going one?" questioned Ella.

"Is mom home?!" I asked her franticly. Maybe mom could help me, yeah she would know what to do.

"No," Ella replied, "She's at work. Max is something wrong."

"Um…" was all that could escape my mouth.

"How long has she been in there?" she asked .

"15 minutes now," Gazzy replied to her.

"Angel said something about blood," Fang whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice. I couldn't take it anymore, the waterworks started.

"Oh.." Ella said I could almost hear the faint smile on her lips. Then she ran away and was back in a flash. "Max you have to let me in." I couldn't get words to form past my lips, they helplessly moved making no sound. "Max, unlock the door now." Ella said this time in a firm voice. I did as she told me but before she opened the door she told the others to wake up Nudge and get breakfast, but not to tell her about the whole 'Max thinks she's dying thing.' I heard there footsteps leave and Ella entered the room.

"Ella, I don't know what…." I started but Ella cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"Shhhh, here some clean underwear," She said as she handed me the only other pair I owned at the moment. I really needed to buy some more now that I think of it. "How much are you bleeding?"

I looked at her confused for a moment, how could she be so calm about this. It was odd though it almost seemed she knew something I didn't know. "Um…a lot," I said pointing to the toilet. She peeked in and then started to dig though the junk in the cabinet under the sink.

"Here you go a nice thick one for you," she stated as she handed me a folded up square thing. I looked at it completely baffled how this thing was going to keep me from dying.

"And I do what with this?" I asked her my eyes wide with confusion. Ella shook her head and stifled a giggle.

"Unwrap it, peel off the backing so its sticky part is showing, and then just stick it in your underwear." She informed me like it was so obvious. She acted like she did this on a regular bases.

"I don't get it, what am I missing?" I did as she told me though and put it in my underwear.

"Here lets go to your room I'll tell you what you need to know." Ella responded as she opened the door to the bathroom.


End file.
